PseudoHappiness
by xManiacal-Introvertx
Summary: Rater: R For Blood and Violence And little Lanuage some sexual content


Title: Pseudo-Happiness Author: Trin-o Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any of the fictional characters that are in this fiction the storyline however is mine. Warning: Child abuse, Violence  
  
Vegeta and Goku have a dirty little obsession that they keep between themselves that consists with blood and pain. What would happen if Gohan and Trin were to stumble and catch them in the act? Would they survive to tell the tale? Nowhere Kids – Smile Empty Soul â« – Thoughts *** - Flashbacks ¤¤ - Lyrics  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
*** Start of Flash back  
  
It started out as a normal day for the two Demi Saiya-jins going over to each others houses this time; However, Trin was going to Gokus' house with Vegeta accompanying him...â« I wonder why Vegeta is coming with me this time I mean he always says how he hates Goku and yet he demanded that he come with me and he was shaking with anticipation...I'll never understand him...â« Trin said to himself.  
  
¤¤ In the land of dirt and plaster Lays an army of a thousand Nowhere Kids Loosing ground and falling faster into A life that no one should live  
  
"I still don't know why you really want to come, I mean it's not like I am a little child anymore!" "Just shut up or the onna is going to be calling in the ads for a mysterious missing child!" "Okay...okay god moody are we" Vegeta shot him a glare that if any normal human would have seen they would have died of a heart attack, But for Trin it was a normal everyday glare of 'Shut up or else' so he just shrugged it off and kept on walking towards the front door of the Sons house. He knocked on the door quickly and stood back smiling as he turned around and stared for a few seconds at the prince that was tapping his foot impatiently as if he was the guest of honor. Few minutes later the door flew open and there was Son Goku and Son Gohan both their famous grins only Goku was staring stupidly at the Prince and the Prince just stared back.  
  
¤¤ Behind the fake family image Behind the smile of a thousand mom and dads Inside the cage that we've been given I see an image of a future that we don't have  
  
"Uh...Well we will be back later! Come on Gohan lets go! "Okay! Bye dad!"  
They both ran out towards the woods to go explore and have some fun "Trin you know...My dad inside took out his knife set that my mom gave him a long time ago its really neat!" Gohan stopped and tilted his head over at Trin, "Wow really what do they look like? I want to see! Come one maybe we can pull a fast one and play with them!" Trin gave a sly smile towards and Gohan replied with a smile back as the two ran back towards the house  
  
~ At the House~  
  
Goku picked up the sharp knife as he licked the tip he let it touch the chest of the Vegeta and slowly carved a line on him, Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut and breathed heavily as he found ecstasy from the pain "Like that Vegeta...We haven't even started the pleasure ride..." "M-more....I wa-want more..." Vegeta said slowly as he lusted for more pleasure and leaned down to lick his own blood off the silver blade as he stared at Goku. "Your turn," Vegeta swiftly grabbed the knife from Goku hand and help it to Gokus throat and slowly made a puncture small enough that he could suck on softly, Goku moaned as he felt the blade cut his skin and the warm blood drip out from his neck. "Vegeta...We have company..."Goku said as he snapped out of his trance of pleasure and looked down at the Prince. "What! Where..." Vegeta looked at Gokus face that eyes seemed to signal towards the window  
  
~Outside the Window~  
  
Two small eyes peered threw the window eyes spread wide as they shook with in their own bodies from fear and confusion. "Oh my god, Gohan what are they doing! They are cutting themselves ewwwww!" Trin whispered in Gohans ear "I don't know...they seem to enjoy it" was the last thing he said before the saw the two warriors fade out of vision. "W-where did they g-go Gohan..." "I don't know I'm scared Trin lets just go..." Gohan said as he backed down from the window but felt something behind him "A little to late for that boys..." They both turned around and they saw Vegeta and Goku both with no shirt on and silver blades in their hands. â«Oh no! Mom where are you...I'm so scared, help me... â«Gohan shouted in his mind as he saw the two figures lung at them and seize their arms "NO LET GO I'M SORRY! STOP IT!" Trin kicked and shouted as he was brought into the house and thrown on the floor and next was Gohan both held on to each other shaking from the fear "You thinking what I'm thinking Vegeta?" Goku looked towards the prince as he smirked evilly "I've always wanted to see what it was like playing with others I just didn't expect these to...Heh" Vegeta replied as he looked at the two teens on the ground.  
  
¤¤ We are the people that you hate The bastards that you've created A generation with no place A generation in both your son and daughters  
  
Goku quickly threw a punch at Trin knocking him back into the wall with his left hand while Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the hair and brought him on his feet. The two just stared and felt helpless as they endured hours of beatings and painful torcher from cutting objects to fire and many other things the two Saiya-jins found pleasure in using with the two.  
*** End of flash back  
  
Trin Screamed and howled as the psychiatric doctors restrained him with the help of some of the Z senshi while Gohan just went quietly and to their cells. "YOU FUCKING IDIOTS THEY'RE KILLING US...THEY'RE KILLING US......NO! LET ME GO NOOOOO!" Trin kicked and threw his head side to side occasionally hitting on the wall causing a healed scar on his check to burst open and begin to bleed, The men held him in place as he was sedated and thrown into his cell with Gohan. "I don't know what to say doctor they where normal children, with healthy young minds" Bluma shook her head as she stared at the two who had now slipped back up against the walls and began to fall into a deep sleep that neither the two wanted to but since the sedanant had been given they had little choice. "Now Doctor, will there be allowed visits?" A meek voice asked as he looking the cell with hungry eyes full of blood lust and then turned to look at the group and doctor. "Yes there will be May I ask who you are?" The doctor adjusted his glasses and looked the man straight at his face. When Chi chi went to look inside the cell she found Gohan smiling as he slowly closed his eyes and hands fell to his sides.  
  
¤¤ What did you expect...a perfect child Raised by T.V sets....abandoned every mile Never get respect...Never a fair trial No one gives a shit...as long as we smile...  
  
Vegeta licked his lips and looked over at Goku with guilty eyes of wanting as the two smiled, Goten the smallest had pulled at his hand and said "Dad? When will Gohan and Trin be out...I want t play with them!" Goku simply smiled down at him and then quickly looked at Vegeta winking "Soon bud....Very soon..."  
  
¤¤ We are the people that you hate The bastards that you've created A generation with no place A generation in both your son and daughters  
  
~End  
  
Well what did you think? Crappy Haha! I thought so it was just an idea that came to me when I was listening to the music Ah well Review and give me some feed back for more ideas and stories Arigato! ^_^ 


End file.
